legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu), is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds, and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Regarded as the hero of his world, Sonic has since early childhood stood as the primary opposition to the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and the Eggman Empire. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil and as well other threats to the world as a whole. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for his loved ones. Because of his cocky attitude and initially kind of a loner, he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own. However, the many trials Sonic faced during his intense battles that he had ever go up against against has taught him the importance of teamwork, and he has since grown into a capable and admirable team-mate and leader of Team Sonic. Like Sonic's name and species would imply: his speed is his ultimate weapon, Sonic can move as faster than the speed of sound and beyond (hence the name: Sonic), has lightning reflexes to match, and can curl up into a ball (like a regular hedgehog), primarily to attack enemies (although he has been training as well with his mentor Thomans Jones). Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for any adventure or battle. "Who, me? What you see is what you get! I'm just a guy with a need for speed and loves adventures. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" :—Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance :Voice actor: Roger Craig Smith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Renato Novara (Italian), Marc Stachel (German), Jonatán López (Spanish), Herman Bravo (Latin Spanish), Sander van der Poel (Dutch), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Malono Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Sang Hyeon Eom (Korean), Ji Ling Tang (China), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Mikhail Tikhonov (Russian), Eric Donell {Swedish} Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue hair/fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He was born and originally grew up at Christmas Island, but now lives in a simple hut-like shack on the beach, which does not contain many commodities besides a hammock and a table. In the Young Days This version of Sonic is shorter and rounder compared to his more modern and futuristic designs, and has other features that differ from present Sonic and future Sonic. It is noted that Sonic's black eyes from 15 years ago as in comparison to green eyes. Features of 'past' Sonic that differ from 'Present' and 'Future' include: #Shorter quills. #Fur being a lighter hue of blue. #No visible grey soles on his shoes. #Muzzle being more pink in tone rather than yellow. #Smaller stature. #Rounder face and body. #Shorter limbs. #No golden buckles on the outside of his shoes. #Black eyes. In Present Time Sonic became a teenage hedgehog, with longer legs and a less spherical body, more longer and drooping spikes, two spikes in his back, and emerald-green-colored eyes. His age is 15 years old, height of 100 cm. (3' 3"), and weight of 35 kg. (77 pounds). He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Possible Future Sonic retains most of the appearance from his present self, but has a few physical and clothing differences. He is much slimmer and taller, with longer arms and legs, which gives him a lanky appearance. His quills are also slightly messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills, and his arms are covered completely in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which has white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown neckerchief around his neck. Gallery Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; he is always on the move, always moves forward and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules and simply enjoys traveling the world (and beyond) while searching for adventure. Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, Dr. Eggman. Sonic is a habitual daredevil who has a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph, is honest, strongly loyal to friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. Even though he isn't intrigued by the marital proposals from Amy Rose. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry, but the two can be great teammates, though Sonic simply can't resist teasing him whenever he has the chance to. He is mostly seen napping, running towards an adventure or stopping Doctor Eggman with his plans of world domination. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast and even eats fast. He is in fact so addicted to speed that he cannot handle staying still for too long, which can cause him to go extremely stir crazy. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he tends to be reckless and run headlong into trouble without a plan. When being honest, he tends to be rather blunt. Sonic is known for having a large ego that is his typical driving force, and is as well laid-back, cool and quick-witted. He is likewise cocky, playful, cheeky and possesses a snarky tongue, also is prone to joke around even in dire situations. Despite of his positive attitude, Sonic shares a trait of loneliness, believing that he was the only one being without his friends and feels partially sad about it. However, he is very courageous, benevolent and heroic, and when the situation calls for it, in times of crisis, or his friends are in trouble, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change most of the time. Sonic is noted to be strongly loyal towards his friends, though initially on, he was somewhat of a loner and cynical. While he was willing to work together with his friends in times of need, he would show more interest in facing danger and foes on his own and would even take credit for what they did collectively. Through their battles against Neo Metal Sonic (disquised as Dr. Eggman) though, Sonic realized how much stronger he was with a team to back him up, which culminated in the battle with Metal Overlord where Sonic proclaimed that his friends were his strength. Since then, Sonic has become a much more admirable team-mate and leader, being quick to recognize and acknowledge his team-mates contributions and ask for their help. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed girlfriend) **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat (close friend and partner in combat) **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Sonic's past self *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Thomas Jones (mentor and surrogate father) *Charles the Hedgehog (grandfather) *Sonic (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie *Merlina the Wizard *Knights of the Round Table **Sir Lancelot **Sir Gawain **Sir Percival **Sir Galahad **Sir Lamorak Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna (old rival) *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Scourge the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk (rival in Extreme Gear) *Johnny Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic (robotic doppelgänger) **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Erazor Djinn/Alf Layla wa-Layla *Ifrit *King Arthur *Dark Queen *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik (founder) **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Speed Sonic's most notable skill and greatest strength is his running speed ability to move much faster than the speed of sound, allowing him to run at super speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 765 mph (1,231 km/h). Though his exact top speed is unknown, he can move fast enough to create a sonic boom without effort. Additionally, it is also stated that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed ranging from 3,840 mph (6,180 km/h) to 7,680 mph (12,360 km/h). He is occasionally referred to as: "The Legendary Blue Blur", "True Blue Speed Demon", "World's Fastest Hedgehog" and "the fastest thing alive," and is even noted to be one of the fastest beings in the universe (if not the only one). Sonic has demonstrated being able to run for an entire day without stopping and can also run backwards as fast as running forward. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response, having astonishingly significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements. He also has extremely quick reflexes, being able to react instantly to avoid dangers and enhanced jumping skills, allowing him to jump very high into the air. He can use the Spin Attack or his speed to break through virtually anything and a Ring can increase his power. Additionally, Sonic's spinning ability is used to power the Sonic Power Cannon which enhances Sonic's strength in this state to be able to defeat more powerful foes. Sonic is also shown to have the ability to jump very high and fly great distances by using his Spin Attack. Sonic's speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, showing he has complete mastery over his speed. Sonic is additionally shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the impotency of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at uncontrollable speeds, he can utilize the Sonic Drift to opportunely control his momentum and even crash into foes with it. Aside from running, Sonic can also apply his super speed for other abilities. He is able to heal himself by vibrating his body at supersonic speeds, launch shockwaves by spinning in his spinball form at high speeds and create barriers of super speed for a split second. Sonic can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements which he can use to attack opponents similar to aerokinesis. Physical Abilities Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and minuscule obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their incoming speed, along side double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing on ground. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters. In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. Nevertheless, Sonic has demonstrated a small degree of superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles' strength since he is also not as strong as him). He is able to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, smash robots with his bare hands, carry beings as large as himself while still run at top speed, and push against E-18 Guerra-Hard's full strength. His Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. He is also incredibly resilient to damage, as he can survive being thrown through buildings and nearly been crushed by Eggman's larger robots and still leaps back into the fray immediately afterwards. Combat Skills While maybe still in training with Tom, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against others with far more battle experience. It has also been noted by people, such as Blaze and Shadow, that Sonic's combat skills are always improving. He is also a skilled combatant and his fighting style relies on his fast-strike tactics and quick maneuvers. Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Many of Sonic's fighting moves are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack. As Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack. Two of these enhancements are now basic moves: the Spin Dash which involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. The Super Peel Out, or Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward, and it shows that The Super peel Out can push Sonic out extremely fast speeds. Another technique, the Blue Tornado is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. Sonic Wind is when Sonic creates a cyclone of blue swirling winds and fires it at the opponent. One of Sonic's newest signature moves is the Sonic Boost, a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroys any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. Attacks *Air Dash *Axe Kick *Blast Attack *Blue Bomber (requires Tails) *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bounce Attack *Chaos Control *Climb *Color Power **Black Bomb **Blue Cube **Crimson Eagle **Cyan Laser **Final Color Blaster **Green Hover **Gray Quake **Indigo Asteroid **Ivory Lightning **Magenta Rhythm **Orange Rocket **Pink Spikes **Purple Frenzy **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Copter Combo (requires Tails) *Double Jump *Fastball (requires Amy) *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Guard *Gun Drive *Hail Storm (requires Tails, Knuckles and Amy) *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Smash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Hydro Dash *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Mach Speed *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel (requires Tails and Knuckles) *Rolling Combo (requires Tails) *Scale *Skid Attack *Slide *Slow *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Drift *Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast attack thatrequires Tails and Knuckles) *Sonic Storm *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Stomp *Submarine Combo (requires Tails) *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Tangle Roll *Thunder Guard *Time Break *Time Stop *Tornado *Trick Action *Triangle Jump *Triple Tornado (requires Tails and Knuckles) *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind Skills *Supersonic running speed *Minor super strength *Super durability *Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced agility and reflexes *Incredible Jumping ability *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Indomitable will *Break-dancing skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Excellent driving skills *Swordsmanship *Expert air piloting skills *Grinding *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Super Sonic transformation **Dark Super Sonic transformation *Darkspine Sonic transformation *Excalibur Sonic transformation *Nightmare Sonic the Werehog transformation *Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spinball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. His quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. He can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit opponents in his Up Throw. In this move, he throws up an enemy, goes into a push-up type pose, and flares up and hardens his quills for the enemy to land on. During in Dinosaur Jungle, Sonic mentions that his quills can sense danger, before being attacked by a dinosaur. Sonic also has the ability to pilot aircraft as he is able to pilot a helicopter, the Tornado 2 (based on the original Tornado) and the X Tornado. Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider and is able to go head-to-head with the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer, namely Jet the Hawk. It would appear that Sonic has a natural talent for Extreme Gear riding, as he quickly grasped the controls on his first try and can perform several advanced techniques, despite being self-taught. After the events of the World Grand Prix, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, as he was able to beat Metal Sonic, who at that point possessed all the data and skills of the world's best Extreme Gear riders, in a race. Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he is able to boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics), and on the second act of Planet Wisp, Sonic can even transfer to objects, as he can force a coal-carrying platform to speed up its movement by using his pure speed to make it go faster, and overtake other platforms (as well as crash into and break them). Transformations During his adventures, Sonic has shown the ability to enter a number of different transformations (usually super transformations) to assist him in his toughest battles. This is usually done by using certain objects that possesses great power, or absorbing different varieties of energy. With these transformations, Sonic usually undergoes a physical alteration, gets his speed and strength increased and gains new abilities that match the theme of the transformation. While using these transformations, Sonic's personality and character usually remains the same, but some transformations has been known to affect his personality, giving him more darker traits. Super Sonic :Main article: Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds that are collected, Sonic can be able to initiate and transform into a super transformation called Super Sonic, a faster, stronger and invulnerable version of himself that can fly, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. He can also heal people with a touch. He has used the Super Sonic form against Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, Eggman, Metal Overlord, Solaris, Perfect Dark Gaia, Time Eater, and Super Shadow. Dark Super Sonic :Main article: Dark Super Sonic By using negetive of the Chaos Emeralds (fake ones at first hand), Sonic can initiate a agressive, but super transformation called Dark Super Sonic. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. Because of this transformation formed by the negative energy of fake Chaos Emeralds Metal Heads was making. however, Sonic becomes slightly more sinister and violent. Darkspine Sonic :Main article: Darkspine Sonic In addition, by harnessing the power of three of the World Rings, it allows Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. In this state, Sonic can fly, have greater strength, unlimited use of the Soul Gauge powers and have pyrokinetic abilities that gives him fire-based attacks. Because of the negative emotions formed from this transformation however, Like Dark Super Sonic, he becomes slightly more sinister and violent. He has used the Darkspine Sonic form against Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, an enhanced form of Erazor Djinn. Excalibur-Sonic :Main article: Excalibur-Sonic Sonic gains another super transformation: Excalibur-Sonic, by using the power of the Sacred Swords. This form grants him a golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sword Excalibur. He has used the Excalibur-Sonic form against Dark Queen. Nightmare Sonic the Werehog :Main article: Nightmare Sonic the Werehog From an accident long time ago, Sonic unwillingly gains the power to turn into a nightmarish werewolf-like version of himself at night time by accidently absorbing the negitive energies from real Chaos Emeralds. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but he gains super strength, the ability to stretch his arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's pure heart and strong will prevents him from going bonkers like other people affected by Dark Gaia, he does gain some minor feral animal-like behavior. Color Power Transformations :Main article: Color Powers By harness different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use certain Color Powers to transform into a specific form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, with the Color Power depending on the type of Wisp. The forms invoked by the Color Powers include the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake, or Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Sonic cannot swim and sinks in water. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *He is also been nicknamed as Big Blue, and Blue Hedgehog/Boy. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Team Sonic Category:Speed Type characters